


All that jazz

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene 3x4 Liver let diePhillip  and Kathryn talk  more in his office the ending closing scenes
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	All that jazz

“Thanks for welcoming me back”Kathryn says to Phillip 

“It’s a pleasure to have you back anyways”Phillip says to Kathryn 

“Are you sure you don’t want to grab dinner with me?”Kathryn asked him 

“Maybe some other time”Phillip suggested 

“Let’s just enjoy the moment”Kathryn offered 

“Time and space and all that jazz”Phillip jokes 

“Well I like what you’ve done with this office of yours”Kathryn looked around


End file.
